limburgsfandomcom_li-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome! Hi Ooswesthoesbes -- we're excited to have Lèmbörgsj Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Verbuginge nao val Indrökwèkkendj :) Die -t bie ónziejig is nuuj veur mich, zeker 'n intressant gegaeve. Ich mirk noe al det in al die versteindje vörm väöl mieër sjoel geit es aanvenkelik gedach! --DeSeel fib 5, 2010 20:39 (UTC) :Ich kós 'm e jäörke trögk ónnag neet, meh doe höb ich't gevónjen en doe dach ich: det kömp mich bekindj veur! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 6, 2010 07:55 (UTC) ::Zów taengentjaor 'n sumpel Sandhi zeen of haet det mesjiens get mit die ''-t'' bie ónziejig te doon? In 't Mestreechs kump dit ouch trök in 't zelfstenjig gebroek van bezittelike veurnaamwäörd: de mijne, de mijn, 't mijn't'.'' Mer ouch bie de lidwäörd: ''ein't'' en gein't, mits zelfstenjig (''Waatfer ein't'?'', ''Doe kries gein't''!) En aandert (anger'''t) :) --DeSeel fib 13, 2010 18:43 (UTC) :::Taengentjaor liek mich 'n sömpel sandhi, went "taenge" is e veurzètsel en gei adjectief :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 14, 2010 08:58 (UTC) ::Ich laes juus det de vörm eint/ènt, geint/gènt, 't mient, 't dient, 't zient, 't eurt ouch in 't Zwaams opgank doon. Sjiek! Die mótte dan in 't Mofers toch ouch bestangen höbbe, zóts se zègke. --DeSeel fib 14, 2010 09:55 (UTC) :::Ich weit waal det m'n in 't Ètsberger ouch de "ónziejigheids-t" haet. Det dink is gaelt, det book is 't ziet (zónger -n-). Ich gaon d'r in princiepe van oet det 't ouch in 't Mofers gewaes mót zeen, meh det 't al hieël lank eweg is. Ömmers huuertj m'n ouch in anger Limbörgsje plaatse wo die -t veurkömp ömmer mènder d'rvan. --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 14, 2010 10:01 (UTC) Vervoginge Sjoean euverzich höbs se dao gemaak :) Ich kin wiejer de volgendje vörm, ich weit neet of se d'r get aan kins höbbe bie 't achterhaole van die vraogteikes: *''vier/gier hónt/hant'' (Landjgraaf/Haerle) *''veer weurde > weure'' (Mestr.) (vergeliek Haerles weëde mit r-deletie) *''veer woorde > wore'' (Mestr.) Euveriges höb ich Bakkes in 't verli-jje dökker waert zeen sjrieve i.p.v. wuuert(j). Al vinj ich det nörges trök in 't waordebook. Mesjiens Kepels (Remunj, neet Panninge) ;) --DeSeel fib 14, 2010 14:23 (UTC) :Efkes kieken of ich mit miene zate kop nag get zinnigs óp kèn sjrieve :P "waeren" is netuurlik aafgeleidj van 't Germaanse "*wirþan" (van Proto-Indo-Europees: *wert-), vergeliek me'ns de volgendje wäörd: werden (deu), worden (nld), worth (eng), weorþan (ang), verða (isl), varda (swe), vertó (lat), ver̃sti (lit), вертеть (rus) en nag mieë. Mie gevuuel zaet daobie dös det "weurde" gewuuen 'n aajer vorm veur "weuren" is, die "-d-" is t'r aafgeslete :) :Ich kèn de vorm "hant" waal begriepe, went "hat" brink ömmersj verwarring mit de verlejen tied en 't sluut logisch aan óp "ich han" (wobie de -n nag 'n euverbliefsel is van de Proto-Indo-Europese -m veur de ieëste persoean, vergeliek meh mit Ingelsj I aam). De -t bie de "weer"-vorm is dudelik Rienlandjsj (weer kookt etc.), die is jónger es t-loeas. Ich vraog mich eigentlik aaf of bie de derde persoean inne mieëvaad ouch die -t d'rbie kömp, det zów waal nag e restant kènne zeen vanne Proto-Germaansen oetgank "-anþ", die in e paar dialekte nag bie de inversie trögkkömp es "-ntj" (-ndj zów 'n baeter spelling zeen vanwaenge de "þ", meh good). :"waert" liek mich neet gans richtig :) Ich dink det dae goje miensj zich e paar kieër vergis haet den. 'nen Umlaut is waat dao dóch waal mót, vgl. "hae luug", "hae vènk", "hae reup" (ouchal kaltj miene broor ömmer van "hae leeg", "hae vank", "hae roop", meh den krieg t'r d'r gratis 'n correctie bie :P). --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 15, 2010 11:02 (UTC) ::Dju, det geit nag good mit 'ne zate kop huuer ;) Sjoean det es se meh wied genóg trökgeis, die spraoke zoea väöl opein lieke. In de derde persoean mieëvawd kump die -t ouch veur höb ich gezeen: zie hónt/hant, zint/zunt, dont/dunt, gont/gunt, stunt (/stont?). Mer ich gaon mich mien pekske èns aandoon en kieke of ich nag in Mofert kóm door dit pak snieë! Alaaf! --DeSeel fib 15, 2010 11:19 (UTC) :::Hahaha :D Succes mit die pekske! Alaaf! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 15, 2010 11:43 (UTC) Haj 't Spiet mich veur de spaej reactie, mer ich höb miene stroumpós noe slèch gelaeze.. 't Ènsigs perjèk det ich boete HLI en AGL kèn (es stand.) is e perjèk det góng uuever 't dórchzètte ven 't aad Limburgsj wie Veldeke det óp haet gezatj. Dae sjreef dus ouch "buoc" en "ick sal" endz. Bart K fib 26, 2010 15:11 (UTC) :Maak nieks. Kèns se mich ouch 'ne naam gaeve? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 26, 2010 17:50 (UTC) ::Is dit Hoeaglimburgs waat hie gesjreve wuuertj? :) Die doorzètting van 't aad-Limburgs klink erg intersant mót ich zègke. --DeSeel mie 6, 2010 10:21 (UTC) :::Nein, dit is gein Hoeaglimbörgs :) Det zóws se mesjiens gein èns kinne laeze :) E veurbeildj van Hoeaglimbörgs is bv: Ich zèt mich de wèrkshólp aan óm e stroumsberich te versjikke (ich zèt mich de computer aan om 'nen e-mail te versture). Eigelik vraog ich mich nag steeds aaf wie ze in Veldeke "kompjuterke" sjrieve (verkleinw van computer), compüterke ofzoget? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 6, 2010 10:45 (UTC) ::::Ao, dan leek 't d'r waal get op ;) Die vraog höb mich ouch dök zat gestèldj. Det is al net zoeaget es de regel van de inj-k: effek. Is 't verkleinwaord dus effekske en mieëvawd effekte? Meh computer - kómpjuterke zuut inderdaad neet oet. Ich vraog mich aaf wie Veldeke det oet wiltj ligke ;) --DeSeel mie 6, 2010 14:43 (UTC) :::::Ich dach det 't effek - effekske - effecte waar :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 6, 2010 15:57 (UTC) Ich zöl eins kieken of ich nog örges e blaedje d'reuver höb lègke. Bart K mie 7, 2010 08:28 (UTC) :Höbs 'm zeker in d'n drekbak gesmete :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 7, 2010 08:30 (UTC) Grieks (2) Doe bös toch al e-n inj gekómme mit det Griex zèk ;) Woróm vinj ich die veurnaamwäörd toch weer zoea interessant? :P Waat mich opveel... ǿγερ en ǿγενξ (i.p.v. ǿρ-) - is det döks ómdet det baeter 'verantjwaord' is volges de morfologie (van μορφη, óm in Griekse sfere te blieve :) ). --DeSeel mei 31, 2010 20:55 (UTC) :Tsja, de genitief en de lokatief lègke d'r al e tiedje oet, dös ich höb ze gereconstrueerd volgens 't logische patroon. Ich weit waal det "eur" 'n sametrekking is van "euger" en óm die aaj vórm te beware, höb ich 'm meh bie de genitief en de lokatief geplaats :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 1, 2010 04:43 (UTC) Twieëvaad En(ne), wuuert d'r nag waal èns get gewikia'dj of is det 'ne stillen doead gestórve? :) Ich haw zoea veur en nao nag 'ns 't idee óm 't weer op te pikke, mer 't koom d'r meh neet van. Wie ich gister toet de óntdèkking koom det 't Limburgs vreuger 'n twieëvaad kós, ging 't toch weer kriebele :P Ich haw nag noeats gehuuerd van de -èch-oetgank, 'weet' en 'jee' :D Wèts se dao toevallig mieër euver, zeen dao dinger van besjreve? Det 'weet' duit ouch weer aan 'weer'/'wae' dinke... Sjiek :P --DeSeel jul 19, 2011 10:39 (UTC) :Ich bön zeker nag actief op wikia; allein op deze get mènder ;) De twieëvaad kömp inderdaad veur mit d'n oetgank -ch. In 't modern plat zeen dao nag e paar euverbliefselkes van euver in de imperatief: dooch - zuuch. Ich weit t'r zelf neet erg väöl van aaf en die -ch- is etymologisch ouch neet ech good te verklaore. Bie zuuch zóws se-n 't kinne verklaoren es 't ènsigste euverbliefsel van alle Germaanse tale van de aaj vorm van 't wèrkwaordj zeen: se.xʷɑ.nɑ̃ (sèchwannã: die "x" is IPA veur de zaachte g, "e" -> "uu" is 'n rieëgelmaotige klankverangering die in 't plat waal dökker veurkump). "weet" woort vreuger nag óppen Etsberg gebroek, kump van 't Aadgermaanse *wet (Aadnederlandjs: "wit". 't Is 'n aad combinatiewaordj det oet twieë deil besteit: wee® + t(wieë) :) "jee" liek mich mieër 'ne variant van "geer" (mit -r eweglaoting wie "weer" > "weej" in Vènlo en de Ripuarische g > j). Taengewuuerdig is de dualis gans eweggevaag en ouch in Europa is 't boete Slovenië en de Baltische state nörges mieë trögk te vinje. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jul 19, 2011 10:54 (UTC) ::Sjoean óm 'n etymologische verklaoring te höbbe veur o.a. 'dooch', inderdaad (noe) ónregelmaotig en boete Mofert al minder gehuuerdj höb ich 't idee. ::Ich höb juus tiedes 't wachte op 'ne render van 'ne nuje leader veur de ómroop hie, weer interessant zitte laeze euver de gesjiechte van de Noorse tale. 't Idee van mieërder standaardtale in mieërder oetveuringe kós nag waal 'ns 'n oetkóms zeen veur standaardisering van 't Limburgs... mit zès subvariante mót 't waal lökke dach ich zoea :P :::Tsja, de werkelikheid in Noorwege is toch ech anges :P Bokmål wuuerdj taengewuuerdig in 99% van de gevalle gebroek en de euvergebleve 1% is veurnamelik veur 't Nynorsk :) 'ne Standerd veur 't Limburgs zóws se dink ich 't bèste kinne doon wie bv. 't Viëtnamees. Eder groeate plaats wuuerdj vertaengewuuerdig in de standerdtaal. Bv. in 't plat: "oa" ("oea" Mofert, "oo" Remunj, "oe" Mestreech/Vinlo, "oeë" Leudaal, "oa" Valkeberg, "wa" Mergraote etc - doeas etc), "óa" ("oo" Mofert/Remunj/Mestreech/Vinlo/Leudaal/Valkeberg/Mergraote, "oea" Toear - poor etc), "ó" ("oo" Mofert/Remunj/Mestreech/Vinlo/Leudaal/Valkeberg/Mergraote - good etc), "o" ("ó" Mofert/Remunj/Vinlo/Leudaal, "oo" Mestreech - gróndj etc). Netuurlik kin det ouch bie mitklinkers en zelfs zóws se toeane kinnen aangaeve mit bv. 'n "stille letter", aangezeen de toeane dök e gevolg zeen van 'n eweggevalle klinker. Bv: paerd (iv), paerdë (mv.), ich laaj (sl., van "inlaaje" etc), de laajë (st., 't objek) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jul 23, 2011 10:22 (UTC) ::::Ich wil aaf 'n toe waal 'ns vergaete det wikipediaal tekste neet hèllig zeen ;-) Dan is die langsleipendje standaardisatie dao allewiel toch wiejer gevorderdj es ich gelaezen höb. Dan is det Viëtnamees nag bès good opgezatj! 'Groeate' plaatse kins se ouch laeze es 'gruuetse' plaatse oete gesjiechte, wie Mofert allich :P Zón notaties veur regelmaotige klankversjiensele mót te doon zeen, volges mich zelfs zónger 'n spelling te creëre die inconsequenter is es bv. 't Ingels. Mit häör 1120 sjriefwies veur häör 40 klanke! :-P Det van die eweggevalle klinkers höb ich eder gehuuerdj, volges mich waas dao ouch de stoeattoean in 'eìn(ne)' mit te verklaore bie 't vrówwelik ónbepaoldj lidwaord. --DeSeel jul 25, 2011 14:49 (UTC) :::::Jao, sins de internettied is det proces van 't Noors versneldj. Hahaha, 't sjeeltj det in 't Limburgs de meiste klankverangeringe redelik regelmaotig zeen, dus det zów neet al te lestig zeen nae. Allein mós se-n e dudelik sjema höbbe van alle dialekte die se in dien spelling wils betrèkken en det is den weer waal get mieë wèrk :P De helf van de Ingelse spelling is kwatsj, ouch döchtig tied veur get vernuujing dao :) Jao, meistal is 't 'n eweggevalle kórte "a" of "i", en die "a" steit netuurlik dök veur vrouwelik :) Vrouwelike wäörd höbbe daoróm döks ouch 'ne stoeat: 'n mààg, 'n vròuw, helaas is deze regel get te ónregelmaotig óm te gebroeke ;) Mer 't guuef waal good de stoeat/sleip-mieëvoude weer: eine stéin, twieë stèin - einen dáág, twieë dààg. En vruueger netuurlik ouch de datiefoetgank mit stoeattoean. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jul 25, 2011 15:23 (UTC) Waordebook van de Limburgse Dialekter Hei, waallich ouch intersant veur dich... Ich waas juus 'n digitaal versie van ei van de 39 deil van 't Waordebook van de Limburgse Dialekte taengegekómme. Woordenboek van de Limburgse dialecten II-9, Volume 2;Volume 9 Ich wis van 't bestaon daovan, mer höb ich ummer aafgevraog waat dao-in sjoelgóng! 't Bliek det ze e Limburgs 'IPA' drin broeke waat get duit dinke aan oos poginge veur 'n Limburgs sjrif :P --DeSeel (euverlègk) 25 sep 2012 18:38 (UTC) :Hahaha, zeker interessant! 't Is troewes gein IPA det dao gebroek wuuertj, mer 't is t'r waal op gebaseerdj. Jaomer det de toeane neet staon aangegaeve! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 sep 2012 09:06 (UTC) ::Dao waere inderdaad nag vraemdjer teikes in gebroek es in IPA (ich wis neet det det kós)... Die zówwe neet misstaon in 'ne bokekas, mer alle 39 wuuert get priezig! Deesdaag haw ich 't Thoears Woeardebook nag inne henj. Ich huuerdje det 't 'nen internationalen designpries gewónnen haet (<- waat 'n hiaatvöllers hei). En zoog det miene lieëraar menieër Bokke draan mitgewirk haet (höbs doe dem onnag gadj?). 't Nuts woeërdebook 'Nutse kal is gènne nötte kal' is dan toch get teleurstèllendj mit zien amper tieën pagina's waordelies! --DeSeel (euverlègk) 9 okt 2012 13:59 (UTC) :Ao jao, det is al lenger bekèndj :) Nae, doe waar d'r helaas al aan zie pensioen begós :P Hahahah, dao höbs doe nag 'n taak óm oet te veure :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 okt 2012 16:18 (UTC)